Emmellyne Dawntracer
"I'll do what I can to help him" - Emmellyne healing the sick in Heropolis Emmellyne is a cleric in the Church of Pelor, Nicholias Dawning's travelling companion, and scribe. Appearance Emmellyne is a petite, pretty blonde, with blue eyes that have a tinge of green in them. She wears her long hair in a braid, and wears cleric robes in and out of combat, but puts armour over them for battle. Biography Early Life Emmellyne was born into a family of poor farmers. Despite their financial state, she grew up a joyful child along side her protective elder brother, Nathaniel. The two were inseparable and due to Emmellyne's friendly personality, Nathaniel found himself spending most of his time keeping boys at bay. After the Silverkin tragedy, many family's were left without fathers and husbands and Trineantis became a very somber place. Without their main providers many families were unsure of how to go on so Emmellyne and her family would go to families and share out their food as best they could. After a time Birgitta Trineantis began to share out her own wealth with her citizens and worked with Emmellyne's parents and the rest of Trineantis' farmers to create a giant public farm where women and men could work. Emmellyne's family became more wealthy as they were one of the main organizers of the Trineantis farm, but the wealth did not affect Emmellyne. She continued to spend her time with the same people she played with as children. As she grew up, she and her friends helped on the fields. Reclaiming Unity Mount Unity's Collapse After Mount Unity's disappearance, life in Dondar became much more difficult. Within weeks of the collapse, the world had declared war and many of the men had joined the assault force led by Arthur Hammerhome. When the force was completely wiped out, Trineantis again became a somber place. In the midst of this depression, a plague began to spread throughout Dondar. As the people struggled to find a cure, rumours began to spread about a village being cured after killing a passing priest of Pelor. A new church, worshipping Tharizdun, rose in the west and as it spread the plague weakened. Some in Trineantis began to worship Tharizdun to find salvation but Emmellyne's parents had raised her to follow Pelor's guidance. As word began to spread of a plan to sack Amaranthia, Emmellyne's parents tried to keep people's faith in Pelor alive. Unfortunately, the people's faith was rocked even more when both of her parents were stricken with plague. Nathaniel began to take up his parents' duties as Emmellyne tried her best to care for them. But it was for naught, and they both passed. Not long after, Amaranthia was toppled and Dondar was plagued no longer. Months passed and Nathaniel and Emmellyne worked to continue leading the farmers' collective until one day, while in the outer wall checking on crops, Emmellyne was kidnapped by slave traders looking for women to sell. She was brought to Summershore alongside Halidon, Keylara, Mei and Kiki. After arriving in Summershore, the shipment was split and she and Keylara were taken to Karning and then to Durgair. In Durgair, she was being auctioned when suddenly her brother and a man in a mask known as the Hammer of Vengeance broke up the auction and freed Keylara. Together the three subdued the slavers and rescued Emmellyne, bringing her to the underground church of Pelor. The next day, she met the other members of the Unity Party and they eliminated the Blackthorn presence in the city before moving on. After hearing word of the Knightingale appearing in town a woman named Kay arrived in the city and spoke to the leader of the church, Tricia. She, along with a letter from Tricia's lover and counsel from Corona Sunshield, convinced Tricia to move their group to Karning where they could be ferried to Heropolis. Joining the Church While they travelled, Tricia taught Emmellyne what she knew of clerical ways and Emmellyne pledged herself to the Pelorian faith. When their ship finally docked in Heropolis, they discovered that the king had been killed and that civil war had been declared. The leader of the rebellion, Justin Stoneskin, had also declared the rebellion a safe place for Pelor worshipers. Emmellyne worked alongside Tricia, Corona, Nathaniel, and a woman named Anya, to help the poor while expanding their numbers and repairing their reputation among the people. Being Recruited Emmellyne was in the church healing the wounded from the civil war when she was approached by Prince Nicholias Dawning. He requested her aid as a scribe, a healer and a body gaurd to his wife, Aariel Dawning. Emm agreed to go along as his cohort and spent the next day getting ready after he bought her some armour. Emmellyne and her new party departed the following morning and made good time to Marshbarrow. On the way to Marshbarrow Emm thanked Elijah for saving her life, and talked to her fellow cleric Michael about there new found adventure. Once there Nic got in touch with the King Tristan and arranged for a place to stay. The group departed for the location of the sect and took out their first search party effortlessly. They interrogated a scout and learned that there were two other search parties. Nic, Aariel, Liz and Emm, went after one search party while the rest dealt with the other. Nic and his group were able to dispatch their scouts in one swift action and returned to Tristan's castle for the night and wait for the others. Emm would begin taking notes on the adventures of the Unity Party that night. The following morning the full party departed for the Path of Purity, once they got there they were able to defeat the full sect with minimal problems, Emm stayed back like the previous fight keeping Aariel protected. After the battle was over the land reacted to Maiyr's presence and began to project images, these images showed the other members of the party the the answer to a quest they were on but left Emm confused. She went with the party as they set for Olyanor though. Return to Olyanor After docking in Olyanor the party made there way quickly to Queen Elaria Anorandil, once there they told her what they saw in Marshbarrow and she seemed to be happy. She then revealed that Maiyr was her biological brother and she abdicated the throne to him. Once it was announced that Maiyr was taking the throne, Aramil, Elaria's chamberlain, used his magic to blow up the palace damaging many inside. The party was mostly unhurt and proceeded to hunt him down after making sure that the wounded from the palace would be safe. They followed him to Dilly's house and through the Verdana tree, once the arrived at the Eternal Forest they saw that Aramil had been tossed clean out of the forest. They attempted to continue hunting him down but lost the trail when he used a teleportation spell. The party returned to Olyanor and helped clean up the palace, and Emm helped to heal the wounded. The party soon departed with Kirx heading for Deep Anor. Deep Anor Unity Party marched into Deep Anor and after a quick scouting mission they decided to storm the castle so that Kirx could challenge the king, a right he had earned by helping to slay the dragon in the Crimson Perch. After making it into the castle's main hall Kirx challenged Drak'mil, and was separated off from the rest of the group using magic. While Kirx was busy dueling the king the rest of the party was dealing with a horde of goblinoids who had been summoned by Drak'mil, Emm for the first time was in the thick of the battle and used her magic to heal the group. The party was able to hold off the horde until Kirx managed to defeat the king and sever his head. The magic barriers dropped and Kirx proclaimed himself king of the goblins. The party then headed towards Old Anor. Old Anor As the party wandered through Old Anor they came across a strange girl dressed in white named Eden, she proceeded to warn the party not to move closer to the capital as it broke Saul. The party would continue moving forward and closer to the drow capital run by Kazmir, until they came across a figure in the distance on his knees. Nic flew forward and approached the figure but once he did he dropped down to his knees, other members of the party would advance forward and also fall to their knees, Emm eventually joined them while holding hands with Elijah. When Emm opened her eyes she was in the woods somewhere she did not recognize with Elijah but both of them had regressed in age to around ten. The two walked through the woods for a moment or two before running into a young girl with purple hair who they recognized as a young Gali. Gali was being picked on by a group of young boys picking on her, the duo scared them off but Elijah got very aggressive with them, making Emm uncomfortable. The two befriended Gali as they walked to her house where they meet her mother, Rhena. Without knowing better Emm reffered to Gali as a half-giant which upset the mother and daughter and led to Gali running away. The two children and Rhena began looking for Gali, they searched the forest and mountains but only ran back into the rude boys from earlier. The trio eventually ended up at the riverside where they found Gali talking to a little blonde girl named Ashley. Ashley was able to cheer Gali up and the two became fast friends as they walked back to Gali's house and Ashley defended her from the same boys. Emm's vision began to blur as she traveled forward through time. Once back in there time they heard a woman's voice describe Gali as the Lightning Bearer, and soon discovered titles for some of the others, Neri was the Bridge to the Dead, Nic was the Natural Pinnacle and Carol was the Clairaudiant. The party continued on to the capital, on the way Elijah apologizes for his behavior when they were in the past. As they get closer they witness the beginning of a arcane ritual, the sky was dark as green lightning cracked across it and bodies fell from the sky. Once they got to the capital the party saw a ring of drow chanting while a sole drow stood in the center with a dagger over top of a sacrificial drow. The party attempted to stop the ritual by killing the man in the center but it failed as the drow making the ring committed suicide and ripped open a portal. From the portal a gigantic balor demon stepped out, the balor demon continued to summon even more demons until the party was heavily out numbered. Nic fearing the worst ordered the party to retreat while they still could. The Demon Army Emmellyne teleported herself, Nicholias, Aariel and Michael into the Eternal Forest, shortly after arriving Morah showed up and teleported Michael away and brought them Xani. Morah informed them that he had taken his group to Heropolis. Nic and Aariel requested Verdana's help but she was unable to respond. Nic decided that the best course of action would be to split up, and they sent Xani the safe way to warn the dromites, halflings, and dwarves. While Nic and his party warned the giants, orcs, elves and goblins. Emm contacted Tricia in Heropolis to warn them of the demon army and then Kirx to ready him for the armies possible attack. Nic flew to the giant council carrying Aariel and Emm and warned them about the demons, the council agreed to send help to the orcs so they could help them defend their borders. Laufey requested that some of the army stay behind and defend the coastal border. After the giant council was ready Nic took to the skies once again carrying the girls and traveled to Ormag's camp, where he told them of the demons and the giant support coming. Ormag readied his forces and prepared them to march when called upon. The small party then teleported back to the Verdana's forest and then went through the Verdana tree to Olyanor. Nic had Emm scry Liz so that they could inform her that they were on their way, as she had marched on Old Anor alone. They discovered she was with Saul and the two of them were supposed to wait for the armies to show up. Once in Olyanor the party rested for the night after requesting that Maiyr return to the capital as Nic planned on marching on the demon army. Maiyr returned the next morning and the group of heroes began to develop a plan to end the demon army if possible, Carol arrived shortly after and informed the party that the demon army had grow significantly since their escape. The group then discovered that they could potentially shut the portal if they destroyed a gem in the top of the arc. Nic, Aariel, Maiyr, Solanna, and Emm soon departed for Old Anor via teleportation. Once they got there the group was quickly attacked by the demon army forcing Aariel and Emmellyne to retreat back to Olyanor. Taking Trineantis Once the whole party was reunited in Olyanor they along with Elaria and the twins formed a plan to retake the human border city of Trineantis back from the Tharizdun worshipers. The group who went to destroy the demon portal would rest up as the armies on the border shifted in preparation from a midnight assault. Emmellyne teleported Nicholias, Solanna, and Maiyr into her old home in Trineantis, she then retreated into the ground to meet back up with the advancing elven army, including the twins and Aariel. Emmellyne met up with them as they marched, but the city had surrendered by the time they arrived at the first wall. Once captured and everything settled down Emm sought out Tanner, a boy from her past and attempted to strike up a conversation with him, but he failed to rember her well, and the two had a short conversation. That evening Emm teleported herself, Nic and Aariel to Thecan. March on Summershore The trio arrived in Elijah's room before he awoke, after he was awoken and bombarded with information by Nic about what the trio had done in the previous day, Elijah requested Emm's help in healing a boy named Austin who couldn't walk anymore. After healing the boy she met back up with the group who were heading to a war council concerning the liberation of Summershore. The group soon marched on Summershore and when they arrived a duel between Elijah and Gaspard began, Emm remained close to the edge so that if need be Nic could run out and kill Gaspard and Emm could save Elijah, after barely surviving Elijah was removed form the field and healed by his shield and Emm. The group then soon continued on their path to liberate Duskhaven aswell. Reclaiming Amaranthia The army marched for two days, during this time Emm was told to contacted Trisha and tell her to prepare the clerics to march as they were reclaiming Amaranthia and to ready the refugees for their new home. and arrived at the walls of Duskhaven, a select group of soldiers were teleported into the throne room and Emm was teleported to the center of it along with Aariel and a few others. Aariel noticed that a few members of the group had taken some damaged and healed them all at the same time. Before the enemies could reach her they were surrendering do to Nic having killed Lucille Eventide, Aramil, and the large devil they had with them. After the battle was over Emm told Trisha to begin the march as Duskhaven had fallen. Emm followed Nicholias out side as he hovered above the city and called upon it to surrender as he had killed their leader, the city soon followed his order and began to evacuate. One the city was clear Emm began to attend to the wounds of the rebel soldiers hurt in battle. Rebuilding New Amaranthia The following two days were a busy period as Emm helped Nic and Aariel get their kingdom up and running and helped to lay the ground work for New Amaranthia, during this period she would assist with tasks and small jobs around the city preparing it for working order. She was bestowed a last name by Nic the following day as people arrived and became Emmellyne Dawntracer. Emm helped to resurrect the fallen rebel soldiers who wished to return alongside the magic of Nic and Xeni. Emm later found her brother that evening and attempted to set him up on a date with Mao and he said he would get her back for this. Emm headed to the cathedral whilst Nathaniel was on his date, there she meet up with her old friends Trisha and Anya and had a conversation with them before heading to the library alongside Anya. The next morning Emm was awoken by Nic who had a favor to ask her, he led Emm to a room where Aariel and Emeth were waiting, they had a vial of silver liquid. Nic explained that if she drank it the question she wanted most answered would be answered but she would be unconscious for a undetermined period of time afterwards. NIc asked this of her because he knew she too wanted to know how to bring peace to all the lands, but he need to be present to help rebuild his kingdom. Emmellyne agreed and drank the liquid, she saw Nic shaking hands with all the leaders of Unitas individually, and then she saw Nic gathering a group of people some of who looked familiar and they sat around a large table surrounded by many doors that went many places, the group went in and out of these doors locking them behind them. The Demon Battle Emm awoke several days later after the lands meet, and agreed with the party to attack the demon army as soon as possible as it would lower the casualty count. Once the group arrived via teleportation, and Andromalius was removed from the battle field, Emm cleared a large space for the party using holy word, and then helped with crowd control using earthquakes and divine fire. Once most of the battle was over and majority of the demons had retreated, the few remaining began to explode destroying the land underneath them. Emm sank into the ground grabbing Aariel as she did and brought them both to a safe place in the distance. Return to the Mountain After the battle the trio returned to New Amaranthia to make sure they were ok before heading to Stoneshade as the place where the mountain use to be had begun to act strange and evil creatures were pouring out. The party agreed to wait until they were rested before attempting to attack as many of them were worn out and over spent. Once everyone was well rested the party marched on the mountain as the human armies had cleared a path for them. Once they got inside the mountain Nic sent one of his celestial beasts he summoned inside to scout it out but lost contact with it upon entering the room. Nic decided he was just going to risk it and enter, the rest of the party followed suit. Upon entering the room Emm was standing in darkness with a few enemies across from them and Tyria and Emeth in a separate bubble, along with majority of the item wielders in bubbles floating above them across from enemies, some of who she recognized such as Corona and Gali's childhood friend. Over time all of Unity Party entered the main bubble and the wall separating them and Tyria was destroyed as all of their other enemies died. Emeth reached out and touched Tyria and a massive explosion of light followed, as the light faded in the center of the room stood a massive being made of light. Emm cast a magic shield around herself and anyone else wishing to be safe from the monster. Nic dashed across the room and slashed into the giant being with a a devastating power that Emm had never seen him use. With a few of his mighty slashes he was able to crack her form allowing the rest of the item weilders, as they were the only ones able to make contact chip away at what was left of her health until Kirx was able to destroy the creature by shooting two arrows into the monsters chest finishing off what was left of the creature. As the being exploded the darkness around them faded and next thing she knew Emm was back in Stoneshade. Emm rushed back to the mountain and met up with the item wielders and Tyria whose unconscious body was being carried by Nic. Emm cast a spell on Tyria ensuring she wouldn't wake until Emeth made contact with her, that way they could make sure that they could control the situation when she awoke. The party headed towards where Emeth was being healed by Adrianna and Emm took over healing him so that they could wake up Tyria. Once she was awoken Nic made plans to meet up with Emeth in a few days and the two of them alongside Aariel returned to New Amaranthia after Emm resurrected Dilly. The following day Emm traveled with Nic to Trineantis to get Nerisaga to ask the fallen loved ones if they would wish to return and all declined the offer. Post Tyrian War Emm stayed in New Amaranthia and helped Nic from his Council of Light consisting of many of the immortal beings they had met in their journeys. Years passed before Emm had a prophecy saying that the items would be need again when the claws wrapped around Unitas for a finale battle. Emm also wrote down the adventures of the Unity Party and published the book which became a common known tale of adventure. Emm lived to a nice old age before she passed continuing to help Nic and the council up until the day she died with her divine make and her new found powers of prophecy. Equipment Emmellyne has plate armour and a quarter staff bought for her by Nicholias. Powers Emmelynne is a powerful cleric with divine magic and a specialty for healing.